


Dracula would be proud tm

by Someone_end_me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Enemies" to Friends to Lovers, Abduction, African American Aluura, African American Rolo, All characters are above 21, Asian nyma, Author/Science Geek Coran, Book Shop Owner Shay, Business CEO Allura, Business CEO Shiro, Chef Hunk, Computer Tech Pidge, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Date-rape drug, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Flower Shop Owner Lance, Hallucinations, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human trafficking?, Human!Lance, Indian Coran, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and shiro try to make lance happy, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Polynesian Shay, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is kinky, Vamp!Allura, Vamp!Coran, Vamp!Keith, Vamp!Nyma, Vamp!Pidge, Vamp!Rolo, Vamp!Shay, Vamp!Shiro, Vamp!Zarkon, Vampire AU, and likes having his blood drained, but is weak to hot guys, forced drug abuse, human!hunk, idk - Freeform, lance is salty, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_end_me/pseuds/Someone_end_me
Summary: Lance thought that a girl as pretty as her would never look at him like that. Like she wanted to eat him alive. And she really didn't, she just wanted to sell him to two hot guys who did.This is the vampire au probably no one asked for but i saw cool art and i am insatiable





	1. Pretty girls like to lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but i saw Hardlynotnever's tumblr and i died inside. (http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/) They had a vampire au that this is loosely (cough heavily cough) based off of  
> Links to all the art works in their vamp au @ the bottom

She had been too pretty to be interested in him. But she had pulled him aside and told him his skin was beautiful and soft. He should have taken the hand that kept rubbing his neck as a warning but no one this pretty had ever been interested in him before.

_“You really are just so pretty and smooth.” Her hand ran over his neck again, almost like she was worshipping that one spot on his body. “And you smell so delicious.” He hadn’t put any cologne on though?_

There were so many warning signs, she had even called him delicious, and how cliché was that. She had pulled him aside into a dark corner of the club near the exit to the back parking lot, his car hadn’t been in the back parking lot.

_“You should come bar hopping with me,” she slide her hand down his arm and back up again, maybe that was supposed to be creepy but he was too buzzed and flattered to care, “I just know that we would be able to get some free drinks out of the bartender.” He couldn’t go, he had work tomorrow. “Well, at least let me buy you a drink and give you my number.” He could definitely go for a free drink from a pretty lady._

God, how many stories of girls getting drugged from free drinks had he heard. But he had accepted it anyway, despite the fact that he’s had a Blue Hawaiian before and they had never been that sweet. But despite knowing that it tasted off, despite feeling anxious after the first sip when the world got dimmer the look on her face urged him to keep going, and he listened because he’s an idiot.

_“What’s wrong sweetheart? You look a little pale.” Why was she smiling? Why was she taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the bar?_

_“Come on, I’ll take you home.” Did she know where he lived, he didn’t remember telling her._

He had been such an idiot, he should have yelled for help or tried to get away or done anything to stop her.

_He didn’t recognize this road, this area, any of this. Why was she taking him somewhere he didn’t recognize when she was supposed to be taking him home?_

God, he knew all the signs. His mom had drilled them all into him before he left for N.Y. His sister told him the tales of her friend from college that got date-raped. He knew all the signs but he was still here.

_She pulled into a warehouse. He had been kidnapped but he was too tired to do anything now._

_“Come one, pretty boy, time to wake up.” He had never fallen asleep, bitch. “We have to get you ready.” Ready for what?_

_She picked him up and carried him, she looked so small and delicate how could she carry him like this. He whimpered when she put him down on a cold, metal hospital bed. “Shh, it’s alright pretty boy.”_

He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, what great higher power he pissed off so much that they decided to punish him with this.

_She cut his clothes off and dipped a small rag in a bucket of something that smelled sweet. After rubbing him down, she grabbed a paint brush and drew symbols on his limp body. “You will look so much better when I’m done with you, pretty boy.” Great. That made him feel better about this whole thing._

_When she was done with that she left and someone else came in. He had a pointy nose and white hair, was absurdly tall and called the woman Nyma. Her name was Lilly, wasn’t it? Apparently not._

_“Is this it? He’s kind of scrawny.” Pointy nose guy was his least favorite now. “At least he smells good now.”_

_“Most of that is his own scent, Rolo. I just rubbed him down with an enhancer, what you’re smelling is all him.” The Rolo guy grinned and leaned down to lick at his neck._

_“At least he’s good for something.”_

Rolo had put him in some skimpy knock-off silk outfit that barely covered his crotch after that oh, so pleasant encounter. Nyma had put him in the cage he was in now, the floor covered in soft pillows and blankets that were glued to the floor. There were about seven other people in the room with him but they looked happy, all snuggled into the pillows and showing themselves off whenever Rolo or Nyma walked by. Did they actually want to be here? He sure as hell didn’t.

“Hello pretty boy,” Nyma had come up to him when he was looking at the others, “it won’t be long now. The auction is starting shortly.”

“Can’t you call me something else?”

“Oh, what, your pathetic human name. Would you like me to call you that disgusting English puke that doesn’t suit you at all?”

“Preferably, yeah.”

Nyma sneered down at him, her sharp canines glinting in the artificial light of the warehouse.

“Fine, the auction is starting soon, Lance.”


	2. Why the fuck is he here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes @ the end

This was the fist auction they're attending that's not being held at Allura's company. Keith was anxious, understandably so as well. This wasn't their usual scene.

"It's such an honour to have two distinguished family heads such as yourselves at our auction. Please feel free to look around and examine the wares. We have some exquisite pieces tonight." The vampire Nyma was crowding around them despite Keith's several warning growls. "There's no need to worry about any indecent press all of the goods are blindfolded and each viewing before the auction is private."

"That's certainly a relief, you can probably tell this is not our normal scene." The Nyma girl giggled and waved them into the exhibition room. It was dark and the floor was covered wall to wall in knock off velvet carpeting and the walls themselves were painted over in dark blue paint that did a barely decent job at covering the stains and cracks. The lights were dimmed to a golden colour but even that seemed fake and distorted.

Nyma had been correct, though, there was no one else but them in the room and all of the humans were blind folded. They were in cages suspended above the ground that had spaces between the bars just wide enough to stick your hand through. That seemed odd since there was a well recognised no-touch rule at these auctions.

"This place smells disgusting. None of these people smell good and the lighting is disgusting. So is the atmosphere if I'm being honest." Keith sniffed some more and shoved his head into the black cashmere coat that he was wearing. "God, this place smells bad. All of the sweetness is so overbearing."

"I know but Allura couldn't have an auction this year and we need someone to feed off of. Try and find someone that smells appetising despite the fake sweet scent that they've rubbed over them." Keith nodded and walked around. They had established a long time ago that Keith would pick out who they would feed off of for the year because he had the more sensitive palette and was sensitive to bitter or sour blood.

Scanning the room he noticed an anomaly; while the other humans were happily presenting themselves and giggling and generally trying to appear appealing there was one that wasn't. That human's skin reminded him of the 'warm sand' you see on post cards but looked smoother than the knock-off silk he was lazily wrapped in. But the odd thing was, he seemed to be subdued like he was drugged, and he wasn't just simply blindfolded; he was in full bondage. It was like they were keeping him from escaping. Was he here against his will?

He was about to go grab Keith when the Korean walked over to the human on his own. Keith actually seemed intrigued by him, sniffing repeatedly and then smiling, actually smiling. Keith made his was over to him and pulled him out of the room with a small smirk on his face.

"We should put all the money we can to that one. He doesn't even smell like fake sweetness, just like his scent was brought out more. I really like his scent, Shiro, he looks beautiful too." He nodded, he planned to bid for him no matter what.

-

-

The auction had finished tensely, everyone had bid on that one human but the only ones that made it to the end were Kieth and him and one other vampire. But they had won out, with a little help from Allura after he gave her a call and told her about the situation. Nyma and Rolo would be investigated. Hopefully, their business would be brought down or they would be retrained.

"You look happy." Keith snuggled into his arm in a rare show of public affection, most likely giddy after winning the human he wanted so badly.

"I am. I was going to try to get that one no matter what, I don't think he was here of his own free will." He heard Keith give a small growl, he had to restrain the korean man from jumping over the edge of the balcony to beat up the auctioneers. "Allura is going to take care of this, for now we need to keep up appearances and make sure we treat the human with respect, if he doesn't want to be fed from we'll respect that and Allura said she would help us figure something out." Keith nodded again and let him take the lead. This was going to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampires are kinda dicks. anyway this one was short because of how i want to split the pov's between keith and shiro but it wouldn't work coherently for how i want to do them so yeah keith pov next


	3. Shit he's hot

When they had picked up the human from the back of the warehouse he had flinched weakly. He was still too drugged to do much fighting but he was gaining more of his mind compared to when the auction was happening. Getting him in the car was little difficult because the human was tall and limp from the drugs.

"I don't like this, Shiro, I can't get him out of the bondage they have him in." He wasn't the best at undoing knots, he was better at making them. "They even have his ears plugged so he can't hear." He heard the soft growl Shiro gave but they both knew that if they took the plugs out it would only make the human freak out more than he already was. He could feel the man's breathing become erratic the longer he was tucked up against his side.

"I'll get him out when we get home, but for know just try to keep him from passing out." Humming in agreement, he decided that maybe he should let the human go.

When he did let the human go it was almost instantaneous; the darker skinned man scrambled back, hit the door, and his upper half fell onto the floor. He tried to get closer to help him up but that only made the dark-skinned struggle more and hyperventilate.

"Leave him be, Keith. I'll get him when we get to the parking lot."

-

-

It was difficult, to say the least, to get the human inside of their shared penthouse without being caught and without Shiro dropping him. The human kept trying to get out but because of the way he was bound it just would have resulted in him landing face first on the elevator floor. When they were able to get inside the penthouse and get the human to the bedroom the drugs had worn off enough for him to have enough energy to try and run out of the bedroom.

"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you." After some muttered words, probably curse words, and a little more pathetic failing, the human calmed down. "I know you probably don't believe us but we truly and honestly don't want to hurt you. If you let us help you, we promise we will explain everything." After about two minutes the man on their bed nodded and sat statue still, still breathing heavily but seeming a bit calmer now.

Shiro undid the bonds on the human's hands and legs while he undid the ones on his face and mouth. When they were finally done he almost dropped onto the bed and started feeding immediately but then he remembered, the absolutely gorgeous human on their bed didn't want to actually be there.

Smiling at the man, being careful not to show his teeth, he tried to move closer but Shiro held him back. Glaring at the taller man slightly he moved back to sit on the end of the bed. "We don't want to hurt you. Let us help you understand what's going on." The man nodded at him while slowly pushing himself towards the head of the bed.

"Where am I?"

"In our penthouse, we bought you at the auction." Wincing at Shiro's choice of words he decided to take over, Shiro didn't have much practice with talking to people who were in situations they didn't want to be in, he was normally the person being talked to.

"What he means is that you were kidnapped for an auction. We noticed that you didn't seem to, well, belong in that particular group of people. Everyone else wanted to be there or at least seemed like it, you were the only one that didn't. We didn't want you to be bought by someone who would force you so we bought you."

"Okay, that makes some sort of sense but I still don't believe you."

"That's understandable." Shiro had moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. It was a comforting gesture. "We want to explain to you what is I'm going on but to admit right now, Shiro," he pointed to his fiancee who gave a sheepish wave to the human, "was the one to notice that you didn't want to be there. I didn't know until he told me, I believed you wanted to be there because the only others in your situation that I've encountered have volunteered for the position. I chose you because you smelled the best and looked the best."

Nodding a little, the human scooted closer to them, pulling the decor blanket at the top of the bed around his waist as if he suddenly realised how naked he was.

"Are you guys vampires too?" Shiro looked at him and then back at the human and nodded. "Can I know your guys' names?"

"Only if you tell us yours." The two of them shared a smirk and he thought that maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck knows how to write really long chapters, NOT ME!  
> Comments fuel me


	4. Pretty boys like to lie to me

Lance really had no idea what he was supposed to do now. When Shiro had explained things a little more he realized he was about four hours away from his dingy apartment, which sucked balls. And if he was being honest, he didn't really want to leave. Beside the occasional hungry glances that the two vampires gave him when they thought he wasn't looking, they were completely polite and kind, and the water pressure in their bathroom was heavenly.

IF he was being honest the two of them were hot, hotter than anyone that had shown interest in him before. He didn't have a chance with them, the two being happily engaged and all, but it was nice to pretend they thought he was worth more than a meal.

"Lance, I got take-out." Saving his game and sprinting out of the office he met Shiro, who was taking off his coat and shoes, in the hallway. Keith wasn't far from him.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that, I could have made something." Keith snorted and walked past his fiancee to the kitchen. "Don't you guys, like, not eat food anyway?"

"We don't need it and it doesn't give us any nutritional benefits but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy eating it." Shiro smirked at him as he put the take-out bag on the mahogany table, proceeding to follow Keith into the kitchen.

"Also, there is no food in the fridge. All that you could've had for dinner was those shitty microwavable macaroni cups you made us buy you."

"Don't diss Kraft, they'll come for you in your sleep. Besides, I've seen you eating the shitty macaroni cups in the middle of night." Keith made a couple sputtering sounds as Shiro burst out laughing, grabbing onto the counter to support himself. "It's really creepy coming out into the kitchen to make some warm milk and seeing you hunched over a plastic macaroni cup with the microwave still open, how many times have you burned your tongue because you're impatient." Keith flapped his mouth open and closed a couple times before going red in the face and glaring at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Snorting a little, he began digging into the bag looking for the best option of expensive Mediterranean take-out. "What were you even doing up at that hour?"

"So you admit to being up?" Keith screeched and stomped past him to grab the Styrofoam box he was drooling over. "Hey that one was mine!"

"Then you should have licked it." He chased after Keith, ignoring the suspicious look Shiro was burning into his back. they didn't need to know that he woke up almost screaming, it's not like they would really care anyway.

_

 

-

After eating and watching half of Disney's Atlantis, Lance had decided to go to bed, leaving the two of them alone.

"He's hiding something from us." Keith glanced up at him from his spot on pillowed on his lap.Humming in agreement, Keith sat up and snuggled against him.

"Yeah but he'll tell us when he's ready. What I really want to know is how to get him to kiss me." Snorting a little, he gave his fiancee a look. "I'm being serious Shiro. He's so cute and soft looking and he is just generally great and amazing and hot."Keith sighed and flopped over his legs to take up the rest of the couch.

"Even if he's an idiot?" The smaller man gave him a dirty look.

"Yes, even if he is, sometimes, an idiot." Snorting a little, Shiro pulled the smaller vampire back onto his lap and picked him up, earning a cute little squeak.

"Come on, we should go to bed, it's late." Sighing softly, Keith nodded and snuggled into his neck as he carried the Korean man to their shared bedroom.

-

 

-

Lance woke up covered in sweat for the millionth time in a row, seriously when will these nightmares stop.

"God, should I go back to my therapist?" Oh yeah, he can't, she moved. Damn. "Ugh, i might need to shower, God why do nightmares make me so sweaty?" Sighing he stood up, his legs a little wobbly and stiff, and he almost screamed. In the corner there was little girl, covered in blood, about four years old.

He knew she wasn't real, he knew that she wasn't really there, but he just had a nightmare and his brain was clouded with sleep so he couldn't really think logically at the moment. Scooting back onto the bed, Lance took a few deep breaths and chanted a prayer his abuela had taught him, an old pagan spell to summon good spirits to protect you; he never really knew if it actually did that or if he just believed that it could so much that it worked.

The girl wasn't gone though, he really hadn't expected her to leave, the prayer was more to bring him comfort and enough bravery to go take a shower, maybe get some left over take out. Eating always did make him sleepy.

"Man, maybe I should call Hunk up?" Hunk was always there for him, even if he didn't answer right away he always responded or called back. One time, when it got really bad, the Hawaiian man had even bought a plane ticket and hung out with him for a month. He had such a good friend.

-

 

-

When Keith walked out into the kitchen he wasn't really expecting to see Lance sitting at the table staring at a corner, his cup of coffee seeming to have gone cold.

"Lance," Keith didn't know what was happening but he knew what to do at least, Shiro got like this sometimes too. "Lance, I want you to show me some sign you can hear me." Moving slowly and in the Cuban mans line of sight, he talked quietly and calmly.

"I can hear you." Lance suddenly looked at him and gave him a hundred watt smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I think you guys have a water stain on your fancy wallpaper." Moving over to the corner Lance was staring at he heard the other give a soft, relieved sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about, our fancy wallpaper is just fine." Shrugging, Lance took a sip of his coffee and made a face at it, sticking his tongue out in distaste.

"Hm, maybe my eyes were playing a trick on me. I couldn't even see it that clearly and I was too comfortable to get up and actually look." Keith knew that Lance was desperately avoiding the topic, could see it in the way his hands twitched.

"What's going on?" Shiro walked into the room wearing nothing but a loosely fitting pair of sweatpants and just that, he didn't really think it was fair. Yawning, his fiancee grabbed Lances' cup to go refill his coffee and get himself one.

"Nothing much, just questing your house care." Lance gave Shiro a shit-eating grin before saying a small thank you for the refill.

This would be something that the three of them would talk about if Lance decides to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done!


	5. You don't really care, do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hurt my son, my number one past time

Lance was beyond excited, he finally worked up the courage to leave the two hot vampires and the amazing water pressure to go back to his dingy apartment; that he actually missed, a lot. Hunk was coming to live with him in L.A, having gotten a job as a confectioner at his aunts bakery, which meant that he could finally get a better apartment closer to his store. And maybe a car, a car would be nice.

"Are you sure you want to go?" If he didn't know better he would've thought Keith looked desperate to keep him at their penthouse.

"Yeah, I've missed my place, and I kind of forgot about my cat." Luckily she was at a friends house, Pidge was probably pissed beyond all hell that I was gone for so long.

"Well, if that's what you want." Keith looked like the puppy's my mama would never let me get at the pound she volunteered at, they all looked so desperate to be given a home.

"Hey, it's not like we won't ever see each other again, you have the address of my shop, and my number, and my current apartment address." Shiro, who had been oddly quiet during this whole thing snorted softly and sent Lance one of his beaming smiles.

"You wouldn't mind if we popped by two or three times a day?"

"Um, let's keep it at one time per place per day. Both my store and my apartment are pretty small." Keith had a smug little grin on his face, Lance had a feeling that Keith would be coming more often.

 

-

-

 

Hunk hated flying, airports were fine but flying was the worst. He really should be used to it by now, having family in Hawaii and all, but he never could get used to it. Also, where the hell was Lance, he's twenty minutes late picking him up.

"Hunk!" Spinning around, he saw the Cuban man run up to him and dive head first into a bear hug. "God, man, I've missed you. You wouldn't believe the traffic, the bus got held up five times on the way here, there were like 2 accidents and then a super slow lady crossing the road which is super stereotypical but it's true I swear." Ah, good old Lance, mile a minute talker, the 'never-a-dull-moment Lance.

"I've missed you too, dude. France just wasn't the same without you there."

"Dude, that's so sweet, but I never went to France." Chuckling a little, he let go of his best friend and grabbed his suitcase. He hadn't brought much with him to France, but when he was coming back to New York he needed to buy another suit case to fit all of his stuff. "Your Aunt Lindy called me, she said that we could live in the flat above her shop. It has two bedrooms, an awesome kitchen which I expect you to use, it only has one bathroom but that shouldn't be a problem since I'm a night shower-er and you shower in the morning, there's an adjacent dining room to the kitchen, also the living room is pretty decent." As Lance rambled about the flat, Hunk just nodded along as they made their way to the bus stop.

-

-

"Finally, I thought I was gonna have to keep her. What happened, I thought you would be gone for three days?" Pidge was beyond pissed, she already knew what happened, perks of dating Allura, but the fact that that happened to Lance, it just grinned her gears.

"Yeah, something came up with the client, and then i got trapped in like this weird BDSM club thing and found these super hot dudes, they were super nice and super rich, they let me stay at their place until I could leave." Bullshit, partially bullshit.

"Lance! What the fuck? You stayed at their house, you knew them for what, a day?" Man, did she love Hunk.

"Bro, they weren't bad people. They bought me fancy Mediterranean take out."

"The fact that you can be swooned with food scares me." Lance just pouted while Pidge laughed, Blue snuggling into his neck from her perch on his shoulders.

 

-

-

Lance woke up almost screaming. Over the years of nightmares and hallucinations, he had learned to be able to keep his mouth shut when he woke up. Didn't mean he wasn't freaked out every time, no matter how long he lived with this guilt.

"Christ, how many times am I gonna go through this." He knew the answer, it was never going to stop; his insurance didn't cover his medication anymore and his contract with them wasn't up until the end of the year, he couldn't afford the medication without it.

Deciding to get up and stretch his legs, maybe get some cold water. Lance would have to be really quiet though, Hunk was sleeping on the couch until we could move into his Aunt's.

There was a problem though...there was a girl in corner, covered in blood. It was dripping and pooling on the floor. It's not like he wasn't used to this, he saw her every other night after he ran out of medication.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Lance knew she was fake, had realized it a while ago, but talking to her made him feel better for some reason. His abuela had said it was because he was trying to make peace with her, with what happened, and she was probably right, she usually was.

"Might as well just get some water while I'm up." Her head followed me as him stood up, slipped on his lion slippers, and walked out into the hallway.

She was in the corner of the kitchen by the crappy fridge, staring at him with dead, browns eyes. Getting some ice and a water bottle, Lance poured myself a glass of ice water and stared her down for a second.

It was when he decided to go to bed after drinking some water that things got bad. She kept creeping closer to him, blood starting to drip out of her mouth as she mumbled something. Lance kept getting more and more nervous, on the verge of a panic attack. And when she screamed two inches to his face, he screamed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update this 10 times on my phone why is it like this. Let me know if i can do anything to improve any of the mental illnesses im writing about or just my general writing


	6. Does anyone really know what's happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> history shiz at the end notes. BTW this all takes place in NY. im studying for finals and going on a trip during spring break so expect on and off updates

It's not that Hunk wasn't used to this, he was, but that doesn't mean he likes waking up to his best friend screaming and crying. It wasn't fun to have to cradle someone who really didn't want to be touched, but needed to be held down so they wouldn't hurt themselves.

"Lance, buddy, my dude, my main meme. It's ok, you're ok, nothing's going to hurt you." Lance slowly gained control of his breathing and Hunk waited for the Cuban to gain awareness of his surroundings.

"Hunk?" Lance looked up at him with his big, scared doe eyes. Sighing, he pulled his friend in closer and started humming. "Hunk, Hunk, she got so close to me. I was fine but then she was inches away from my face and she screamed and I just, it felt so real. I'm sorry I woke you up, I was hard not to."

"It's fine, Lance. I'm glad I'm here, I'm glad I'm able to help you. Do you need anything?" Lance was shaking in his arms but his tears had stopped.

"C-can you stay with me?" Nodding, Hunk grabbed the blankets and tucked both of them in, pulling Lance onto his chest and rubbing his back.

-

 

-

Hunk had drilled him on why he didn't have any medication left, had insisted that if he really needed help he should have called his parents. Well when you have three siblings, two cousins, an aunt, and a grandma living in your house you tended not to ask for help, especially when you're the middle child. It wasn't like his parents wouldn't have bought him his meds until he could get them on his own but they were busy with his little brother and his aunt was pregnant with her third child, her new boyfriend having run off when she got pregnant.

"Seriously dude, people care about you. Hell, if you had called me I would have used my college fund to pay for them."

"I know people care, Hunk. It's just not something I thought was too important, I haven't had anything happen besides the occasional nightmare, I thought I would be fine." Well, Lance had nightmares practically every night he stayed with Shiro and Keith, but he blames that on the kidnapping that Hunk doesn't need to know about.

"That's because you were on medication."

"Just...shush." Hunk chuckled at him, grabbing one of the boxes of dishes and carting it out to his Aunts' truck. Grabbing one of the other boxes, Lance followed at a sedated place, grumbling quietly to himself and ignoring the girl standing by his entrance. 

-

 

-

It wasn't that Lance was jealous of Hunk for going to college, well maybe a little. Hunk was unpacking and building the new living room while Lance unpacked all the bedroom and bathroom stuff. He had found Hunks college jersey; Alain Ducasse in fancy cursive letters. Being the middle child of five kids to a mixed race, immigrant family doesn't let the idea of college sit well with you. Or maybe that's just him?

His older sister Rayen went to University of California-Los Angeles on a softball scholarship. Ida's going to Southern Oregon University on a partial scholarship to study vocal performance. And it's not like he was dumb, he had all A's and B's in high school, he had wanted to be an astronomer, become an astronaut someday. His family was more than supportive, he still had the glow-in-the-dark stars his abuela had gotten him for his 10th birthday.

It's just, he never felt like he could go to school. He never thought of himself as smart enough for a scholarship, still doesn't think it, and he never wanted to put himself or his family in that kind of debt, especially when that money could be used for Henrys college fund. Granted if he told his mama and pop that's why he didn't go to college they would drag his ass to the nearest college and put him in school.

He didn't really want to go to school now anyway; he knew how to run a business thanks to his pops, and he was damn good at growing plants, always had been thanks to growing up on a farm. He liked what he was doing, liked running a flower shop, and he had a good income. He still had his dry spells, who didn't, but Lance was well off most days. He just had some hard time with rent, his dumbass landlord had raised the rent on his shitty apartment while he was stuck apartment hunting.

"Lance, can you come help me with this? My hands are full and the instructions are too far away." Hunk probably had made the brilliant decision that he could build the Ikea couch without the instructions, a feet only God can do.

"I'm coming, buddy." He shot a quick text to Shiro, something he'd been meaning to do for a while, with his new address and a cute-ish emoji.

-

 

-

"Shiro! You got a text from Lance!" Keith ran up to him and tackled him on the couch, shoving his own phone into his face. Lance had texted them two days ago that he wouldn't be able to talk much because he was moving and Keith had been going through withdrawals, badly.

"Mhm, and what does he have to say." Adjusting his arms, Shiro put his arms on his fiancees back so he could read his book.

"Ugh, it's just his new address and a dumb emoji."Snorting as the frustrated tone coming from the Korean man, he put his book down and petted the other mans hair.

 "Keith, you are 500 years old, ask him when we can come visit."

"Oh yeah..." Now he was straight up laughing as Keith texted back with an overly concentrated face.

After about an hour of constant complaining, Lance replied.

"He said he's not sure unless we're willing to help build Ikea furniture with him and his friend hunk." Keith was already getting up to put his shoes on.

"Keith, if we're going to build Ikea furniture with someone we want to date we probably shouldn't go in our underwear."

"Fuck!" Laughing at his adorable fiancee, Shiro got up to change as well.

-

 

-

Lance's new apartment was above a bakery cafe hybrid, literally, that was the places name. Lance had been waiting for them in front of the door with a guy who was probably Hunk behind him, who did not look happy to see them.

It's not that Keith was scared of the guy, he was just intimidating; a man as tall as Shiro, holding an Ikea box on his shoulders like it's nothing, glaring at you, is not a good thing.

"Hey! You guy's are actually willing to help us build the devils cheap furniture?"

"Of course, we haven't been able to see you in a while." Shiro seemed unaffected by probably Hunks staring.

"Besides, we couldn't leave it all to you, noddle arms." He had to repress a laugh at Lances offended look.

"Hey, I may have noddle arms but at least I don't have a mullet!" The probably Hunk guy snorted and patted Lance on the back and walked into the cafe.

"I'm heading inside to go build the furniture so we have a place to put your books, noodle arms. If you want your friends to help you better invite them in before there isn't any furniture left to build."

"Hunk, you are not God, you can not build Ikea furniture without the instructions." Lance motioned them inside and chased after Hunk.

The inside of the cafe was nice; it was a simple country like theme that was different from the overly busy New York shops by it. The entrance to the flat was in kind of closet type thing, the stairs old looking and carpeted.

"This isn't the main entrance, I swear. The actual entrance is a lot nicer than this, but it's hard to find and takes some practice to get to without directions the first 20 times." Chuckling a little at his own joke, Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs at a faster pace, talking animatedly about how much better this place was compared to the other place. "We don't even have to pay rent. Since it's Hunks' Aunts place. She said that as long as Hunk makes Haupia for the store, which is part of his job, and all I have to do is keep her plants alive. Some how she always manages to kill them."

Lance was practically beaming as all three of them entered the flat, Hunk already starting to assemble the piece of furniture, and Lance was adorable. It made Keith want to sink his fangs into Lances neck, claim his as his blood mate, and fuck him right then and there.

"So how can we help?" Shiro patted him on the shoulder again and moved to take his shoes off.

"Don't bother taking your shoes off, I'm putting you two on hauling duty. The actual entrance is over there." Hunk grinned at them, not a nice grin but an evil one.

Well, he assumed that was fair.

-

 

-

When they were done hauling up boxes to leave on the front porch Shiro was finally able to get a good look at the flat.

It wasn't big; there was a small kitchen with a few cabinets. Across from that seemed to be the living room, or dining room, he couldn't really tell. There was a couch and then behind the couch was a small table; Shiro decided it was a living room with a table in it.

Lance had raved about the bathrooms, apparently his last place had been more like a dorm instead of an apartment.

"I mean, the bathroom's not big but it's my bathroom, kind of. I've never had my own bathroom before, coming from a big family and all. And, I mean, it's not really my bathroom this time either but Hunk's showers in the morning and I shower at night. At my childhood home practically everyone showered at night, it was a fiasco. So it's practically my own bathroom since I don't have an army at the bathroom door asking when I'm getting out." Lance was smiling as he grabbed some sodas from the fridge, looking at him and Keith with an adorably confused expression. "Do you guys drink this stuff?"

Keith snorted before answering a quick yes and grabbing two of the Colas from Lance.

"Well I don't know, you guys might drink fancy soda made from rare ass, almost extinct rich people fruit." Shiro almost snorted soda out of his nose.

"No, Lance, we drink normal people soda like everyone else." Lance stuck his tongue out at them and went to help Hunk finish building the book case.

"You know, I think you might be God."

"Told you I didn't need directions man, I have a masters in engineering."  Hunk gave Lance a smug smile.

"Yeah, tell that to my bed."

"Shut up dude, that thing was a monster."

"But I thought you had a masters in engineering."

Hunk threw his empty Gatorade bottle at Lance, and then the directions for the bookcase. Lance threw them right back.

"Alright! Okay! Go get your books you nerd." Lance stuck his tongue out at Hunk, something he seemed to do often.

"Keith, can you help mister master in engineering build the T.V stand. Shiro, I need your help carrying all of my books." Nodding, Shiro let himself be pulled away by Lances incredibly soft hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so family history shit cause if i don't write it down now i won't remember  
> Shiro: family has been allies and "feeders" for Allura's fam for like ever, Allura turned Shiro after he lost his arm and was gonna die, he and his fam don't really talk  
> Keith: half vamp turned full vamp; mom mortal killed by hunters @ 5, dad full killed by hunters @ 15, turned full by some random dick  
> Lance: lived on a a farm w/ mom,dad, 2 sis (older, twins), 1 bro (younger), granny, and aunt and her kids (like 3)  
> Hunk: lived in Hawaii till he was 13, moved to NY, he and his moms (one is Hawaiian and the other is Polynesian (more specifically Samoan) lived on small farm house type house thing  
> Allura and Coran: real old vamp fam (thats kinda it)  
> Shay: used to be slaves (hnnng) for Allura's fam, allura's great gran changed that (go gran), they are still freinds but shays fam doesnt live with them anymore  
> Pidge: dating allura, asked allura to turn her  
> Mkay thats all for now

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments they make me happy  
> There will most likely be scenes based off of all these pictures (some of them are NSFW)
> 
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/image/155885521265
> 
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/image/154919298940
> 
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/image/154704802210
> 
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/image/153542211615
> 
> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/image/151640015980
> 
> There are more of them but i couldn't get links. CHECK OUT THEIR ART there is some quality lance agnst


End file.
